The Little Mer-Cats
SuperJNG18's movie spoof of "The Little Mermaid". It arrived on YouTube around December 21, 2019. Cast: *Ariel - Duchess and Sawyer (The Aristocats and Cats Don't Dance) *Prince Eric - Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Flounder - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Sebastian - Danny and Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats and Cats Don't Dance) *Marlin (Flounder's Father) - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Scuttle - Blu (Rio) *King Triton - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Ursula - Yzma Kitten (The Emperor's New Groove) *Flotsam - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Jetsam - Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Grimsby - Ken (Toy Story 3) *Max - Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *Chef Louie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Glut the Shark - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Harold the Seahorse - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Carlotta - Barbie (Toy Story 3) *Ariel's Sisters - Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Young Nala and Young Kiara (My Little Animal: The Movie) *Human Ariel - Bo Peep and Jessie (Toy Story) *Ursula as Vanessa - Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Giant Ursula - The Hydra (Hercules) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Hanna-Barbera characters, Mr. Krabs and The Great Prince of the Forest (The Hanna-Barbera Movie, SpongeBob SquarePants and Bambi 1 & 2) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Crows (Dumbo) *Sailors During Storm - The Various Muppets (The Muppets) *King and Hearts - Hercules and Megara (Hercules) *Sea Animals - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *The Priest - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *The Womenwashers - Mrs. Judson, Kala and Mama Mousekewitz (The Great Mouse Detective, Tarzan and An Amarican Tail) *Mermaid Ariel - Duchess and Sawyer (The Aristocats and Cats Don't Dance) *Human Ariel's Wedding Ending - Bo Peep and Jessie (Toy Story) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 2 - Danny and Thomas O'Malley's Concert ("Daughters of Bagheera") *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 3 - Duchess and Sawyer at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 4 - Duchess and Sawyer Meets Blu *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 5 - Yzma Kitten Watches Duchess and Sawyer *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 9 - Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 11 - Duchess and Sawyer's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 12 - Yzma Kitten's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 13 - In Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girls" *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 17 - Yzma Kitten Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 20 - Yzma Kitten's Wrath *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Cats (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:SuperJng Category:SuperJNG18 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Christian Andrew Hanley Category:2019